secretlifeamericanteenagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey
Ashley''' Juergens''' (India Eisley) is the young, sarcastic, and misunderstood sister of Amy Juergens. She is known for being edgy and dressing like, as her father would say, a street walker or a pole dancer. When she first figures out Amy is pregnant, her attitude changes a little, as her life changes with it. Season 1 During the first season, Ashley keeps a secret journal that she is forced to write in by Principal Miller as a way to express herself, which does not involve violating the middle school dress code, which is what initially landed her in Principal Miller's office in the first place. The diary chronicles the entire first season of The Secret Life of the American Teenager, plus some of the summer between Amy and Ricky, the events that happened between Grace and Jason at the Young Healers Camp, some of the activities Ben did while he was working at his uncle's hotel in Italy, and the awkward moment Ashley between Jack and Madison on her first day of high school. The Secret Diary of Ashley Juergens was published on June 15, just after the start of the third season, and alludes at the end that there may be a sequel in the future. Zoey is first seen at dinner with Amy and their parents. Her parents get onto her about violating school dress code, but she does not seem to care. Zoey is shown to get very annoyed with her sister for being the more sensible child, but know her very well. By the third episode, Zoey is very aware of the changes Amy is undergoing and asks her if she is pregnant. When Amy says yes, Zoey begins to cry quietly and promises to help her sister. The next day, she distracts her parents from Amy by pretending to be having sex herself. Zoey is also shown to be very upset when her father leaves, knowing very well that he's seeing someone else and is not just going on a business trip. Later on, when Amy's parents know the truth and Anne suggests adoption, Zoey strongly objects. She even gets a job as a cocktail waitress to try to earn money for the baby (however, she soon loses it due to her age). She is the one who ultimately convinces Amy to keep the baby. When the baby does come, Amy gives Zoey the honors of naming him and she chooses John ("goes well with Juergens"). 'Season 2' In the second season, after John takes over her room, Zoey gets her own room in the garage. Zoey also befriends a gay boy named Griffin. Zoey seems to be the glue holding her family together at this point, as she convinces Anne to come back home and Amy to change her attitude. After Griffin realizes Zoey needs a boyfriend, he sets her up with his cousin, Grant. Although Grant's intentions seem honorable, Zoey believes he only wants to sleep with her. However, in the season 2 finale, Zoey wishes to take her relationship with him to the next level, despite her parents' wishes. Zoey also knows Adrian could be pregnant by Ben. At Mr. Boykewich's wedding, she tells Grant that she is only going to say "hi" to Ricky. But Grant see them and is angry because it seems as if Zoey is flirting with Ricky. In season 2, Zoey tells her dad about Adrian's pregnancy. Zoey also asks her dad if she can be on birth control pills. 'Season 3' In season 3 episode 1, Adrian tells Zoey she is not pregnant after all and asks Zoey if she told anyone. Zoey tells Adrian that she told her dad so she could get birth control pills. Adrian gets mad and tells her not to tell anyone else. Ricky comes to talk to Zoey after Adrian was done talking to her. Later on in the episode Zoey dad take her to get birth control pills and they lie to Anne, Zoey's mother, and tell her Zoey trying put for track. Anne tells Amy that Zoey went to try out for track, Amy says that's a lie, and think that their dad took Zoey to get birth control. Zoey comes home with her dad and lies and says she made the track team. Ricky come over to see his son John and brings Ben along with him to speaks with Amy. Ricky comes to talk to Zoey after he was don't seeing John. Ricky and Zoey talk bout her boyfriend Grant, Ricky tells Zoey she shouldn't have sex in high school like everyone else. After Ricky went home ,Anne comes to talk to Zoey. Zoey tells her mom she's on the pill and Anne gets mad. Zoey also tells her parents that Amy's on the pill too . In the second episode of season three, Amy and Zoey aren't speaking to each other because she told her parent she's on birth control. Zoey tells her dad shes going over to Adrian's to get a ride to school. When Zoey arrives at Adrian's house she smells vomit and Adrian tells her she threw up. Zoey stays home with Adrian to help out with her. Zoey knows knows Adrian's pregnant and was lying to her. Ricky calls Zoey while she at Adrian house. On the phone, Ricky tells Zoey her boyfriend, Grant ,is at their high school. Zoey and Adrian start to talk about Adrian's pregnancy. Adrian tells Zoey she plans to get a abortion. Zoey asks Adrian if she going to tell Ben. Ricky comes knocking on Adrian's door. Zoey goes to Adrian's room to let Adrian and Ricky talk. When Zoey comes home from Adrian's house Anne tells her she saw her over at Adrians. Ben come over to there house for dinner. Zoey doesn't tell Ben she knows about Adrian's pregnancy. Amy tells Zoey she got into a music school in New York for 4 weeks, Zoey tells Amy she should go. In Season 3, Episode 14 ,Zoey run away from home and when Ricky came home and discovering Zoey is in his bed, She attempt to persuade Ricky to sleep with her. but Ricky won't do it with her because he has son with Amy. In the season 3 episode Or Not To Be, Zoey and Toby are told that they pass their G.E.D. and wanted to travel the country which George disagrees with since Zoey wants to be empanicipated now. 'Season 4' In the season 4 premiere, Zoey leaves to travel the U.S. With Toby and checking in with her parents. It is revealed in the spring premiere "Smokin' Like a Virgin" that Zoey returns home with Toby, though we have yet to see him (it is presumed that he went to see his parents) and we don't know if they're still a couple. Zoey goes to see Amy, Anne, and John, although she doesn't interact much with John, and goes to hug Anne. Amy gets excited and tells Zoey that Ricky proposed to her and that she said yes, and slightly disappointed that Zoey wasn't there to see it. Zoey tells Amy that she thinks that how Ricky proposed to her is embarressing, and Anne gives her a look, and says her name slightly warningly. Zoey turns the conversation onto her when she tells Anne and Amy that she got into college with Toby in Florida. Amy meanly says that therefore, based on the location, Zoey and Toby have gotten into clown school, whereupon Zoey and Amy get into a heated discussion about marriage and their future lives, whereupon Ricky comes into the room and tells Zoey that it's good to see her. It is awkward between them, and Zoey doesn't talk to Ricky or even look at him. The conversation ends with Amy telling Zoey that their dad rented out her room to Nora, Ricky's mother. Zoey walks out of the room, and later is seen talking to Nora, telling her that she doesn't mind that Nora is living in her room. Amy comes to tell Zoey that Nora can take her room and Zoey can have her old room back. Zoey claims that Nora wouldn't want Amy's bedroom because it's full of bad luck.